Misión húmeda
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Oh desde ese día ya nada seria igual ellos serian dos amigos que se besan y se tocan a escondidas mas veces de las que lo hacían con sus respectivas parejas! Por favor denle una oportunidad GALU! Aunque AMO EL GALE!


**Gajeel x Lucy**

**Dedicado a mi amigo de FB que no me odio cuando le dije lo que escribiría:**

**Elber Andres Mora**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Máxima.**

**Misión húmeda.**

Sus manos ansiosas recorrían cada parte de la piel vainilla que se encontraba sobre el, dando brincos mientras suspira una y otra vez su nombre, sus manos rápido quedaron quietas sobre los prominentes seños de esa chica que gemía sin pudor, los estrujo con fuerza, estirando los pezones duros por la excitación luego haciendo movimientos circulares, sus manos volvieron a moverse con hambre bajando por la delicada cintura de la chica pasando por el estomago terminando en los muslos los acaricio para luego con un impulso quedar sentado sobre aquel piso duro de aquella cueva donde se encontraban, ese movimiento provoco que soltara un ronco gruñido de lo mas profundo de su garganta, ella había gritado su nombre una vez mas y ahora pedía con desespero que sea menos delicado que continuara mas rápido he intentara llegar mas adentro suyo, sediento por aquellas peticiones de inmediato obedeció.

Se había acostumbrado a ser tan delicado en ese apto que no sabia si podría seguirle el ritmo a la chica de melena rubia que en este momento estaba devorando sus labios, rabia es lo que sentía, al dudar de algo así pero es que con Levy simplemente no podía ser tan brusco ya que podría lastimarla, envidia era lo que le recorría, el idiota de salamander tenia una suerte de pocos haber podido conseguir una chica como Lucy había sido seguro lo mejor en su vida. Esa conejita que digo coneja esa chica era mas feroz que un Dragón, se veía siempre tan delicada quien pensaría que en esos aptos ella seria tan perra o para el lenguaje de el tan Dragona.

Simplemente todo lo que ambos estaban haciendo estaba mal los dos tenían parejas, estaban traicionándolos y en el caso de el cometiendo el peor de los pecados, Salamander sin duda se daría cuenta de lo que sucedió en la inocente misión que ellos decidieron hacer, claro que se daría cuenta su sentido del olfato es casi tan bueno como el de el, y en este momento sus olores se estaban fusionando casi por completo, Gajeel estaba cometiendo el único crimen que los dragones no perdonan, meterse con la mujer de otro dragón eso significaba su muerte, sin embargo en ese momento no le importaba.

Desde que la había visto toda mojada por la lluvia que los alcanzo por el camino de regreso a Fairy Tail, la ropa pegada a su piel sus mejillas sonrojadas y el titubeo con cansancio en su voz, lo habían estado tentando, se lo dijo, le había advertido que no se acercara a el, que no hacia falta secarlo pero ella era terca y mira como habían terminado, solo porque ella había recorrido su torso con aquella pequeña toalla ya no podía reprimirse le había saltado encima a besar su cuello con una sed que ni su enana le había provocado.

Si bien ella había gritado y suplicado que se alejara, Lucy sabia que un Dragon Slayer en ese estado de excitación no podría, aunque quisiera, separarse de ella, así que simplemente después de varios intentos de detenerlo, cedió a aquellas lujuriosas sensaciones que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro le estaba provocando y por primera vez gimió el nombre de alguien que no fuera Natsu.

Si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a aquellas bruscas y salvajes estocadas del Dragneel el ritmo lento pero profundo de Gajeel la estaban volviendo loca, ella sabia que todo estaba mal, pero ya no le importaba ahora simplemente estaba siendo guiada por aquel demonio llamado lujuria.

Lo había mordido en toda parte antes no visibles para ella, de aquel cuerpo bronceado y corpulento de piel áspera y lleno de cicatrices había sentido cada parte de su cuerpo en su boca, el aquel pre apto antes de la penetración había jugado con el de muchas formas, su ego había crecido al escuchar al Redox completamente rendido ante sus caricias, esas mejillas rojas y esos gruñidos de donde salía su nombre casi inentendible por lo ronco de estos, estaba caliente y deseosa de mas, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al haberse imaginado al Dragneel y al Redox penetrarla por sus dos agujeros sin pudor alguno, cosa que ella sabia era imposible, pero la fantasía de toda chica es eso aunque lo nieguen mil veces, siempre esa pequeña posibilidad de tener a dos hombres fuertes bien dotados bastante apuestos en su cama era bastante tentadora.

Se había olvidado por completo de su pequeña mejor amiga, el sentimiento de culpa era grande, pero es que con cada caricia de aquel peli negro hacia que le valiera madres todo aquel fuera de ese mundo de placer que ambos magos de Fairy Tail, habían creado.

Habían cambiado de posición ahora Lucy era presa entre aquella húmeda pared de tierra y rocas de aquella cueva y de aquel cuerpo bien formado que poseía el oji-sangre que le estaba dando el polvo de su vida, una estocada tras otra el Redox ya había conseguido seguirle el ritmo a ella y podría jurar que a su estilo era el mejor, ni Natsu había logrado hacerla gritar tanto en solo la primera ronda de aquella húmeda y fría noche.

Deseosa de mas giro su cabeza a un costado sacando su lengua para jugar con aquella lengua ardiente que poseía Gajeel, excitado por aquel simple acto, incremento el ritmo, una y otra vez saliendo por completo y penetrándola con brusquedad.

Una capa gruesa de sudor los envolvía en todo su cuerpo cosa que poco le importaba, menos ahora que ella había por fin llegado al orgasmo gritando su nombre, cosa que incremento por completo su ego y deseo de competencia, que diría salamander si la hubiera oído, tal vez ambos estaría muertos, pero que va aquel hilo de saliva que recorría esos labios rojos y hinchados de la Heartfilia se veían condenadamente apetecibles, la volvía besar con brusquedad mordiendo su labio para que sus lenguas se enredaran como los cerdos en el lodo, sus dientes chocando, sus latidos acelerados y su respiración forzosa era un compás excelente para lo que vendría después, ella lo estaba masturbando de vuelta aquellas suaves, finas y delicadas manos lo habían dejado como nuevo su miembro volvía a erguirse como el acero recién moldeado y listo para usarse, esa sonrisa pervertida que adornaba su rostro lo volvía loco Lucy no era una Dragona ella era un demonio que lo condenaría a su perdición, como no se había dado cuenta antes, fue tonto en llamarla débil tantas veces, entendía ahora a salamander cuando decía que ella era muy fuerte, pues era una mujer capaz de condenar al pecado de la lujuria a cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino.

Otro baile entre sus intimidades había comenzado ella de a cuatro y el apenas parado por aquellos temblores de electricidad que recorrían todo su cuerpo, valla oírla gritar, ''_Maldición Gajeel mas rápido'', ''Lléname, vamos entra mas'', ''Ahhh…Gajeel…por favor mas…''. _Sin duda era lo mas poco pudoroso que había oído decir a esa rubia compañera suya, suya, claro que suya ahora era de el, por supuesto que si ahora que la había probado seria difícil no repetir ese plato caliente una y otra vez.

Lo habían hecho cuantas, ni ellos llevaron la cuenta de cuantas veces llegaron al placentero orgasmo y volver a repetir, estaba exhaustos pero increíblemente no se arrepentían de nada, llegarían al gremio en unas horas mas, Lucy le había dicho que si le decía a Natsu que el le había dado un poco de su sangre no sospecharía nada sobre lo ocurrido, le sorprendía la astucia de esa chica, era sin duda algo perfecto, sabia que recibiría una paliza por parte de salamander por no haber cuidado de Lucy al punto que le tuvieran que transferir mi sangre, pero al menos no moriría y podríamos repetir esto muchas veces ya que si mi sangre se mezclara en ella, siempre llevaría mi olor, en lugares desconocidos la llamaría suya a cualquier idiota que se acercara.

Solo la compartiría con aquel peli rosa que en el fondo no le caía tan bien, luego, con nadie mas… No sabia como había llegado a besarla de vuelta y lo mejor ella no se negaba correspondía por completo incluso con mas ansias que el.

Oh desde ese día ya nada seria igual ellos serian dos amigos que se besan y se tocan a escondidas mas veces de las que lo hacían con sus respectivas parejas!

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!**

**Quería cambiar drásticamente mis parejas, Gajeel x Lucy no me gustan…pero me encantan como amigos o hermanos, sin embargo esto me nació y pues lo escribí.**

**Como verán no es muy largo SI LO LEYERON HASTA AQUÍ MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**


End file.
